


【蝙塔】你有一个亲生儿子

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: F/M, 卖儿子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 灵感来自卖鱼
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【蝙塔】你有一个亲生儿子

【蝙塔】你有一个亲生儿子

（灵感来自王雷卖鱼）

塔莉亚告诉布鲁斯有一个亲生儿子的时候，布鲁斯的表情显得很为难。

布鲁斯：“你…是我养他吗。”

塔莉亚：“如果你愿意。”

布鲁斯：“那么他……会喷水吗。”

塔莉亚：“不会。”

布鲁斯：“他有没有上个大学啊。”

塔莉亚：“没有，可是他有博士凭证。”

布鲁斯：“有出生证明吗。”

塔莉亚：“没有。”

布鲁斯：“嗯……如果我饲养他，你会附送什么吗。”

塔莉亚：“不会，如果你需要，我可以给你送一把刀。”

布鲁斯：“他还是处男吗。”

塔莉亚：“我不知道。”

布鲁斯：“他会不会要吃很多饭。”

塔莉亚：“如果你不想，他也可以不给他吃饭。”

布鲁斯：“他会不会骂人啊。”

塔莉亚：“这点肯定会的。”

布鲁斯：“那我能不能反击他。”

塔莉亚：“我觉得你可以教育他，也可以用一些过激手段。”

布鲁斯：“我不用……那他会咬我吗。”

塔莉亚：“这就要看你会对他做什么了。”

布鲁斯：“如果我养了他，我要不要给他配种。”

塔莉亚：“这可以看他的需求，但你也可以无视他的要求然后实施你的意愿。”

布鲁斯：“我给他男朋友他会要吗。”

塔莉亚：“你可以强迫他试试。”

布鲁斯：“那么女朋友呢，或者我不给他配种呢。”

塔莉亚：“我不知道，不过你可以实施实验。”

布鲁斯：“我需不需要给钱他用。”

塔莉亚：“你可以不给。”

布鲁斯：“他是不是一定要在家里住。”

塔莉亚：“这点不确定，但是他的生存能力很强，你让他住在下水道也可以。”

布鲁斯：“如果我饲养他了，我要娶你吗。”

塔莉亚：“不需要。”

布鲁斯：“你愿意给我一个吻吗。”

塔莉亚：“可以。”

她吻了上去，布鲁斯感觉不错。

布鲁斯：“那你是那个男孩的妈妈了，你要来一起住吗。”

塔莉亚：“我不会。”

布鲁斯：“他没有妈妈怎么办。”

塔莉亚：“这不是一个问题，他自己能解决好的。”

布鲁斯：“他会不会喊我爸爸。”

塔莉亚：“你可以要求他喊，如果你有这个能力。”

布鲁斯：“我有三个养子，他们能相处好吗。”

塔莉亚：“我觉得达米安会驯服他们。”

布鲁斯：“他叫达米安？”

塔莉亚：“是的。”

布鲁斯：“我可以不可以给他改名。”

塔莉亚：“可以。”

布鲁斯：“如果我把他放在动物园里，他会跟动物打架吗。”

塔莉亚：“我确信他能胜利，并且杀了动物们。”

布鲁斯：“那鲸鱼呢。”

塔莉亚：“我不知道，你可以尝试。”

布鲁斯：“他会不会吃狗粮。”

塔莉亚：“他能适应很多食物。”

布鲁斯：“他需要泡在水里吗。”

塔莉亚：“不需要。”

布鲁斯：“他要不要很多衣服穿？”

塔莉亚：“他自己会带衣服过来。”

布鲁斯：“那么他……好不好玩。”

塔莉亚：“他才十岁，你也可以跟他玩耍。”

布鲁斯：“我可以把他抱着抛上去玩吗。”

塔莉亚：“如果你能抛得动，那么可以。”

布鲁斯：“他会不会嫌弃我比他大太多。”

塔莉亚：“我不知道。”

布鲁斯：“我的房子里有两个坟墓，他会害怕吗。”

塔莉亚：“应该不会。”

布鲁斯：“等等！他会不会过分调皮的把我父母的坟墓挖了！”

塔莉亚：“他应该不会有这个念头，但我不保证他会不会调皮。”

布鲁斯：“他有什么用？”

塔莉亚：“他拥有优秀刺客的才能，是一个不错的领导者，他成功的执行了不少任务，有很好的艺术鉴赏，喜欢画画，你可以让他去做危险事情。”

布鲁斯：“他会喷水吗。”

塔莉亚：“真的不会。”

布鲁斯：“他能不能开发这个潜能，只是喷很少一点。”

塔莉亚：“真的不行。”

布鲁斯：“如果我不亲自饲养他，他会恼怒吗。”

塔莉亚：“应该不会，我只是让他来学习你的本事。”

布鲁斯：“……我还要教育他吗！”

塔莉亚：“当然。”

布鲁斯：“可是我不想让他接触蝙蝠洞的相关事情！”

塔莉亚：“你应该瞒不住。”

布鲁斯：“噢……我把他送去读小学怎么样。”

塔莉亚：“他应该会觉得这是羞辱。”

布鲁斯：“我让一个外星人看着他怎么样，我有一个外星人朋友，他有一个儿子在上小学。”

塔莉亚：“我确信达米安足够优秀能够摆脱看管。”

布鲁斯：“有些麻烦。”

塔莉亚：“你总需要适应的。”

布鲁斯：“我不养可不可以。”

塔莉亚：“可以。”

布鲁斯：“我改变主意了，我还是饲养他吧。”

塔莉亚：“那么，你要先把他给抓回来？”

布鲁斯：“嗯？”

塔莉亚：“你在问他会不会喷水的时候，他就气呼呼的跑掉了。”

布鲁斯：“真麻烦。”

塔莉亚：“是的。”

布鲁斯：“那…你可以不可以跟我一起去抓他。”

塔莉亚：“如你所愿。”

于是今晚的哥谭，蝙蝠侠与拉尔斯之女正在游荡，他们共同的捕捉了一个气急败坏的小东西。

end


End file.
